


Bradford Baby Boy

by GetMeOut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ageplay, Diapers, F/M, Feeding, Infantilism, Milk, babying, bottles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetMeOut/pseuds/GetMeOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is something I worked on a looooooong time ago... Like, in 2011/12 long ago. I sent this to one of my DA friends (who is Star_less on here! Surely you've heard of her by now if you're into this stuff?) over notes and she liked it, which has inspired me to continue working on infantilism and ABDL works. More to come for sure!<br/>Obviously, this involves ABDL and infantilism and my not be pleasing to people who do not like said fetishes. Don't like it? GTFO and/or GFY. Have a nice day, honey!~<br/>Also, this is VERY short. Like three paragraphs long short. Sorry 'bout that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bradford Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Star_less](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_less/gifts).



> Not very long, but my other works will be much longer and more detailed. Enjoy!

Zayn woke up one morning. He wiped the stray drool off of his mouth area and yawned. Then he caught eye on the bed bars that Angel had put up late last night, while he was asleep, and began to feel upset. Feeling he had been abandoned, his lower lip trembled, and eventually he busted out crying, loudly. Angel came running into the room, and saw Zayn sobbing and hiccuping. She went over to the bed, took down the bars, and hugged Zayn tightly.  
"Shhhh," She shushed Zayn quietly. "It's okay, Zaynie-wanie... Mommy's gotcha..." Just as she was about to pull away from Zayn, he hugged her back, tightly. She kissed his cheek and rubbed Zayn's back. "Let's get some food into that tummy." She whispered. She picked the boy up and carried him into the living room. She sat him on the couch. He had stopped crying by then, happy to be seeing his mommy again. Angel went into the kitchen, heated up a bottle, and came back into the living room and say next to Zayn. She lay him across her lap and worked the bottle nipple into his mouth. Zayn gladly sucked away, until the bottle was empty. When Angel brought the bottle away from him, he let out a small burp. He giggled and sat up on Angel's lap.  
"Are you wet?" Angel asked. Zayn looked down at his crotch, obviously embarrassed. He was really shy about the whole diaper thing, still. "I'll take that as a yes." Angel lay Zayn on the floor and got out a clean diaper from a pantry drawer. She undid Zayn's pants and took them off, revealing a very yellow diaper. "Goodness, you're soaked, Zayn!" Angel said. She undid the diaper straps, and found out that he was a little messy, too. She tried to ignore the god-awful smell and wiped him up and put a new diaper on him. She did the straps and put Zayn's pants back on. She sat him back up. "Is the Zaynster ready for a fun day?" She asked him.  
"Yeah!" Zayn said, clapping his hands.

(Should I make more involving Zayn, or some with the other boys?)


End file.
